poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Misty Mermaid (LAoPtS)/Transcript
This is the episode script for The Misty Mermaid (LAoPtS). episode starts Narrator: Misty: Hmmm..... Horsea: Hor sea..... Ash Ketchum: Hey Misty, what's the matter? Mio Akiyama: Is something bothering you? Tsumugi Kotobuki: You look down in the dumps, its unlike you to be this way. Misty: Yeah, its about Horsea. It doesn't look so good. Ash Ketchum: Huh? Brock: What's wrong? group peer at Horsea who looked very sad Nodoka Miyazaki: Sounds kinda sad. Ash Ketchum: You're right, Nodoka. Brock: Maybe it needs more exercise. Negi Springfield: Once in a while, you should make sure it gets to swim around in something bigger than a dinky little fountain. Asuna Kagurazaka: For once, the stupid kid's right. Silica: But we're not near the ocean or any lake. Pina: Awwroo! ("She's right!") Misty: And I can't exactly carry a big fish tank around on my back. Yuuki: If only if there was an aquarium around here. began to think - - - - - - - Narrator: Misty: How are you? We're coming to visit. title card Ryan F-Freeman: (voice) The Misty Mermaid. Liam and his team Liam: I am sure we could find someplace for Horsea to swim. Meg Griffin: Me too. - looks at a poster Ryan F-Freeman: Guys, I think it appears that this mermaid on the poster looks a bit like Misty. Meg Griffin: Oh. I guess you are right, Ryan. Ralts: Ralt Ralts, Ral Ralts Ral Ral. ("That prince looks a lot like Ryan.") Nodoka Miyazaki: And I think she is saying that the prince look a bit like you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know I love Meg, Nodoka. Liam: She? Nodoka, does that mean... Nodoka Miyazaki: Yep, my Ralts is a girl. facefaults Ryan F-Freeman: He will be fine. Nodoka, I know I have Meg as my girlfriend, why the prince looks like me? Nodoka Miyazaki: Well, it's just that you and the prince are a kinda alike. Like Misty and the mermaid. Ryan F-Freeman: So, that means in the poster... Misty and I are... like the prince and the mermaid? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - backstage Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Misty gets ready to be the mermaid. Meg Griffin: Me too, my love. Tsumugi Kotobuki: Ryan, I hope you do well at this Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I will, Tsumugi. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Everyone, check it out! Brock: It's them! Pikachu: Pika. Liam and everyone else: Team Rocket! All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Clefairy! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Yui Hirasawa: Frillish, Save the Pokémon. Frillish: Frill lish. dived into the Pokémon to save them, Cue to Azusa, who dives into the water with a Poke Ball on hand Azusa: Ton-Chan II, help them out! summons a Tirtouga Azusa: Let's go! Ton-Chan II: Tir! ("Right!") - - - - - - - - - - - Brock: Look what's happening to Seel? Violey and Lily saw the glow too, while Violet's covered her mouth with her hands Violet: What's that!? Lily: What's Seel doing? continued to glow and morph indicating it was evolving Jessie: What is that? James: Don't tell me...! Meowth: It couldn't be! Sword Art Online characters saw the glow too Kirito: What is happening in there? Yui: Mommy, could that light be... Asuna: There's no mistaking it, it's evolving! evolves into Dewgong Dewgong: Dew gong gong gong! Misty: Seel evolved into Dewgong! Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Yuuki: Amazing! Leafa: I've never seen a Pokémon evolve in front of our eyes, Kazuto. Kirito: Yeah. Daisy: That was great, Seel.. herself ...excuse me...Dewgong! Togepi: Toki! Meg Griffin: So that's a Dewgong! gets her Pokedex out Meg's Pokedex: Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon. The evolved form of Seel. This Water/Ice Pokémon can easily resist extreme cold. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool, Meg. Yui Hirasawa: Frillish, I believe in you too. You can do it! was filled with determination that she began to glow white, blinding the whole area Azusa: Look at that! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts Category:Liam's Adventures Series